Electrical boxes are required in many situations for supporting electrical wiring devices such as receptacles, switches and connectors. Many electrical boxes have removable end walls so that two or more electrical boxes can be ganged together.
Electrical boxes having supports for electrical boxes are often used for mounting the electrical box to a support such as a wall stud. Various support devices are also used that extend from the electrical box to contact an opposing wall to support one side of the electrical box.
One example of an electrical box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,367 to Breitenstein. The outlet box has a movable partition plate having notches that fit in the bottom wall of the electrical box. The top end has tabs that fit within holes formed in a cover plate. An elongated tongue extends from the top end to project into the opening in the cover plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,884 to Roesch et al. discloses a gangable electrical unit. The unit is constructed for positioning an electrical component beside an electrical outlet box. The unit includes a bracket with a wall structure and an adhering element for mounting on a wall of the electrical outlet box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,222 to Lalancette et al. discloses an outlet box having an outwardly extending flange for mounting the electrical box and a plurality of knock-outs in the side walls. Outwardly extending flanges project from opposite side walls. Fastening members integrally formed with the flanges mount the box to a structural member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,119,277 to Shotey et al. discloses an electrical device cover having a plurality of knock-outs in the adapter plate where the knock-outs include concentric rings. The knock-outs can be selectively removed to form an opening with different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,915 to Hull et al. discloses an electrical box molded as a one-piece unit of plastic material having three connectors extending outwardly from each side wall for receiving different sizes of electrical non-metallic tubing. The internal corners of the box are occupied by bosses that extend the full height of the corners and have holes therein for receiving a fastener. Attachment ears extend outwardly from the box. An adapter is attached to a front surface of the box with attachment ears aligned with the box ears.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,122 to Hull et al. discloses an outlet box having a knock-out in a side wall of a plastic electrical box. The knock-out has a slot for receiving a screw driver to apply a knock-out force. The knock-outs include a plurality of eccentric circles formed in the side wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,286 to Lalancette discloses an electrical box having a box locator adjustably positioned on one of the side walls to adjust the location of the front face of the box with respect to the stud to which the box is mounted. An opposite side wall includes a support bracket that is adjustably attached to the electrical box for supporting the electrical box with respect to a back wall.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0288554 to Jafari disclose an adjustable support bracket for an electrical box. The bracket includes two or three components incorporating a ratchet or locking mechanism to provide incremental adjustment of the support. The extendable arms include a spring loaded tab to engage a notch in the opposing extendable arm.
While the prior electrical boxes have generally been suitable for their intended use, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved electrical boxes.